


Blended Family

by pterawaters



Series: Pinn Week [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Family, M/M, Pinn Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck hasn't told his Ma that he and Finn are ... doing whatever they're doing. Then again, Puck's Ma hasn't told Puck who she's been dating either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blended Family

"Noah, honey, could you come in here and talk to me for a minute?" Puck froze in the doorway, his gym bag halfway to the ground, hanging off his wrist, and his left heel just barely out of his shoe. This couldn't be good. His ma only ever wanted to talk to him if something was wrong. Something had to be wrong. Oh, shit. What if she found out about that prank he pulled on that wheelchair kid's house?

Dropping his bag and pulling off his shoes, Puck called to his mother, "I didn't do it! And I'm really busy. I've got, like, homework and shit to do."

Puck's ma sighed and showed up in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen, giving him the mom look. "We'll talk about what you have or haven't done later. For now I just have some news." She bit one side of her lower lip and wrang her hands together, but she also smiled a little and blushed, which could only mean one thing.

Groaning, Puck asked, "What's his name this time?"

Shaking her head, Puck's ma waved him over toward the kitchen and said, "Look, will you just come and talk to your mother? Please?"

Puck rolled his eyes, but did as he was asked, following his ma into the kitchen and slumping down into one of the creaky wooden chairs that Pop had built before Ma was born. "Do I know him? It's not that sissy kid Hummel's dad, is it?"

Puck should have been expecting the slap upside the head, but he wasn't and it stung something fierce. "Don't you ever let me catch you using language like that, Noah! I can't believe you! You try to teach you son right from wrong, you try and you try, and then he goes around insulting people with homophobic language? Oy, give me strength–"

"So it is Mr. Hummel?" Puck asked, knowing if he didn't interrupt her rant soon enough, it would go on for days, extra guilt included. Yeah, Puck was pretty sure he didn't need a lecture on how words like "sissy" could make gay kids feel. He was practically one himself. "Have you even gone out with him yet, or is this just a potential thing, like with that dentist who always smelled like cheese?"

"Unlike Dr. Jones," Ma said, wiping a dramatic tear from the corner of her eye, "the person I've been seeing lately isn't already married. And we've been seeing each other for, god, almost nine months. It's really serious."

Puck didn't like the idea of his ma seeing anyone seriously. Since Puck's dad left, all of the men she'd gone out with had been losers or creeps. No way he wanted to be saddled with one of them forever. And if his ma kept him from finding out about this boyfriend, that meant she knew Puck would disapprove. Narrowing his eyes, Puck asked, "How serious are we talkin'? Like, meet-the-parents serious or engagement ring serious? And if this has been going on so long, why am I just hearing about it now? What the hell, Ma?"

"Well, it's been–" she began before cutting herself off. She stood up and took a few paces back and forth as she continued. "I mean it started just as this _thing_ and then we fell in love and it was just so difficult to tell _anyone_ , you know?"

Puck didn't know.

Ma shook her head with a frustrated frown. "Maybe I should just – I'm dating a woman!"

Puck had absolutely no idea what to say to that.

His mother.

Puck's _mother_. Was dating...

A _woman_! "What?"

"And we really want to move in together."

"What?"

Puck needed about five years to wrap his brain around this turn of events. "Since when are you even gay?"

God, it's no wonder Puck's ma hit him for making fun of that Kurt kid. She was an honest-to-god homo! Only like, a girl. A girl homo. 

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Maybe I've always been gay. Maybe that's one of the reasons things didn work out with your father. Well, that and he's a bastard."

Puck had seen a video of two lesbians doing it and now he couldn't help but picture his mother in similar situations with the mystery woman she wanted to shack up with. The thoughts made him queasy. "Who?" He asked, needing to put a face on the images in his head so maybe he could realize that they were stupid and even gay moms didn't have sex. "I mean, do I know her?"

Ma finally sat down again, nodding. "It's Carole."

"Finn's mom?" Puck felt a little faint; he dropped his forehead into his hand. "You're dating Mrs. Hudson and you want to move in together? Wait, would Finn come, too?"

"Yeah," Ma said with a smile, like she could see Puck warming up to the idea. "Finn would come too. What do you think?"

Puck imagined sharing a room with his best friend, hanging out all the time, never having to go home, maybe stealing some secret time together at night. He smiled. "I think it sounds cool, Ma."

That night, Carole and Finn came over for dinner. Puck sat next to Finn and slipped his hand over onto Finn's thigh. It was fun until he realized his Ma was doing the same thing to Carole. Yeah, this whole blended family thing was gonna get weird.


End file.
